


打人不打脸

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 一个介于约炮和约架之间的YY(⊙v⊙)





	打人不打脸

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的时间是2014年10月2日 欧冠小组赛A组第2轮 马德里竞技1-0尤文图斯赛后

虽然一早就知道对面那个该死的9号前锋之前被撞断了鼻梁骨还没痊愈，但是看到他带着面具出现在面前的时候，基耶利尼还是愣了一下。

有点佐罗的范儿嘛，虽然既没那么优雅也没那么帅。基耶利尼这么想着，完全没去想如果既不优雅也不帅的话那还是不是佐罗这个问题。基耶利尼同情的看了一眼博努奇，这家伙今天只怕有苦头吃了。

那个叫马里奥·曼朱基奇的家伙一点儿也不好对付。对于这一点，基耶利尼大概是世界上体会最深的几个后卫之一。之前两次遇见的时候这家伙还在拜仁呢，当时自己使出浑身解数，几乎把他脸拍肿了才勉强防住的回忆真是一点也不美好啊，基耶利尼感慨的回忆着。

果然比赛开始没多久，博努奇就感受到了巨大的压力。马竞的进攻是如此的疯狂，锋线上三位前锋交叉换位，整条尤文的防线都经受到了巨大的考验。幸好意甲领头羊的防守也是过硬的，几位老搭档来回穿插补位，总算没出什么岔子。

“哦天呐，又有空当，这帮顾头不顾尾的混蛋...”顾不上抱怨，基耶利尼迅速冲上前占住身位，保持了防线阵型不散。“我们的身后是世界第一门将，有着无与伦比的选位和预判经验”他放心的在心里告诉自己“只要阵型还没被冲散，就一定不会有事。”基耶利尼牢牢盯着皮球飞来的方向，奋力抵住身后那个不知道是谁的对方球员，手臂张开，双腿微屈，做了个挡开对手同时预备起跳争顶的动作。

没想到的是背后的人也同时做出了一模一样的动作，俩人手臂回收时正好勾在了一起，力量互相抵消之下，最终是谁也没跳成，皮球被出击的布冯拿到，迅速一个大脚开了出去。

基耶利尼一回头，看到了一张带着面具的脸，对方也正牢牢的盯着他，因为面具的存在，完全看不出脸上表情。

不知道为什么，基耶利尼突然有点庆幸刚刚没有把胳膊肘抬的太高。

随着比赛的全面展开，马竞的全场疯狂逼抢逐渐收到了效果，尤文很难在前场找到合适的机会，马尔基西奥的远射也未能奏效，球门前却险情不断。终于在一次对抗中，博努奇忍无可忍，照着曼朱基奇就是一肘子，打中了对手侧脸。

尽管基耶利尼冲上去疯狂的帮队友辩护，但裁判还是无情的出示了一张黄牌。该死！按这样的防守强度，再吃一张牌的话...而且马竞防守动作也不小，为什么居然不给牌！基耶利尼恨恨的瞪了一眼裁判，余光却瞟到一边刚挨了肘击的马竞前锋，居然面无表情的双手卸下面具，还顺手扔掉了鼻子上的绷带。老天，伤还没好呢，这样也行？基耶利尼在心里吃了一惊。

中场休息时尤文全队都在大骂裁判中度过，这裁判对待双方的判罚尺度根本就不一样嘛！这主场优势也太狠了点！阿莱格里极力想使队员们保持冷静，却收效甚微。

布冯招招手，三名中后卫乖乖的站了过去听老大哥指示：“你们几个稍微注意点，莱奥纳多不能再吃牌，一会多换换位，注意保护下他。边路有什么疏漏让斯蒂芬过来帮忙补防一下，一定不能给那几个该死的前锋机会！”

“好的！明白！！”

但是比赛进行到75分钟，尤文丢球了。三名后卫轮流补位之下边路还是出现了空当，利希施泰纳没能及时盯防住图兰，被后者抢点打进一球。当时基耶利尼正在边路帮忙补位，根本无力过去协防。眼睁睁的看着卸掉面具露出俊朗面容的对手冲过去，抱着队友疯狂庆祝。

“都别发呆了，准备上！”布冯从球门里捞出球，冷静的发号施令“时间不多了，对手体能也快到极限了，一会教练大概会把塞巴斯蒂安他们换上来，有进攻的机会就不要放过！”

后卫们一咬牙，开始抓住机会前插助攻。之前没能防住图兰的利希施泰纳更是憋了一口气，带球突破到底线之后一脚传中，劳尔加西亚解围时险些形成乌龙。双方几乎同时捂脸长叹，只不过一方是极度的庆幸，而另一方是彻底的惋惜。

基耶利尼在后场也呆不住了，带着球在队友的配合下顺着边路冲到前场，刚要试图传中，一个红白相间的影子迅速冲过来挡在身前，果然又是那个家伙。

顾不上多想的基耶利尼一个晃身就想过掉对方，却没想到曼朱基奇直直朝他撞了过来，肩膀一发力，生生将基耶利尼直接撞倒滚出了边线。

卧槽...基耶利尼骂了一句，从地上爬起来，正好看到肇事者冰冷的眼神。尤文球员都围着裁判要求给牌，裁判却未予理睬。哪有这种道理！几个尤文球员几乎要跳了起来，手指快要戳到裁判脸上。

“都别浪费时间了！”这里是前场，布冯不在，基耶利尼只好自己吼了一句“比赛快结束了还扯淡！有这闲工夫都给我滚去盯着点对手球门吧！”

终场哨响，尤文到底还是输了，全场控球占优，却没有一次射正，真是个耻辱的纪录。更头痛的是现在小组中四队同积3分，胜负关系几乎形成连环套，形势全乱了。基耶利尼有点烦躁，过几天又是对罗马的联赛大战，这是什么见鬼的赛程啊！

“你们明早的飞机是几点？”身后突然传来一个声音，很低却很坚定。

“你管这个干什么？”问话的居然是曼朱基奇，这是基耶利尼完全没想到的。

“不想说就算了。”曼朱基奇嘴上这么说，眼睛却一直盯着基耶利尼没动过。

“明早10点集合11点出发。你想怎么样？”基耶利尼毫不退让的盯着曼朱基奇。

“想揍你一顿而已。”曼朱基奇挑衅的看着基耶利尼“明早7点半，你住的酒店后门左数的第三条巷子里见，没胆子就别来。”他转头走向了主队更衣室。

基耶利尼突然觉得有点好笑：这算什么？好像这场你们是胜利者吧？我这个输掉比赛心情糟糕的人都没说要打架，简直不可理喻。他也转身走向了客队更衣室。而且更要紧的是，7点多就要起床，还让不让人好好睡觉.....

回到酒店，在犹豫了很久到底要不要去之后，基耶利尼昏昏沉沉的进入了梦乡。当他从魔鬼赛程的梦中惊醒的时候，抓起手机看了一眼，居然正好早上7点。

昨天累成这样还能在这个时候醒...基耶利尼对自己的生物钟也是无可奈何了。算了，既然醒都醒了，就去瞧瞧情况吧。他从酒店窗口看了下大概方位，酒店后方是大片居民区，没有很高的楼房，下面层层叠叠的屋顶盖住了各条小巷，从上方几乎什么都看不清。

还真是个适合打架的地方呢。基耶利尼这样盘算着，随手穿上牛仔裤，又套上一件衬衣，想了想，将袖子挽到手肘，打开房门走了出去。

“咦，你怎么起这么早？”刚走出房门居然就看到了睡眼惺忪的博努奇。

“呃，醒了睡不着，酒店里自助餐太难吃了，想出去看看有什么好吃的。你呢？”

“昨晚睡觉之前忘了关掉手机闹钟了...被吵醒之后也有点饿了想去外头找点吃的”博努奇一脸的困意“你说得对，酒店自助太难吃了。你要出去的话太好了，正好帮我带点回来吧，我再去睡会，昨晚真的累死了。”

“行吧...但是我可能不会很快回来，你知道的，我总得找找地方。”

“尽量快点吧，拜托了，这样我就不用在饿死和困死之间选择一个了。不过你得小心出门碰见马竞那帮混蛋啊，别被打了，哈哈。”博努奇打了个哈欠，转身回到房间。

基耶利尼暗自擦了把汗，居然差点就被真相了...他飞速冲进了电梯。私自约架不是什么好事，可不能让别人知道。

打着哈欠走进小巷，基耶利尼一眼就看到了站在巷尾的曼朱基奇，运动鞋，牛仔裤，袖口挽到胳膊肘的衬衣，28岁的马竞前锋抱着双臂，静静的站在那里。

“就一个人？没多带两个队友？”基耶利尼冲口而出。

“对付你一个人，用不着。”打从基耶利尼一出现，曼朱基奇的目光就锁定了他。眼看着尤文后卫一点点走近，曼朱基奇突然发难，一拳冲着对手脸上打过去。

基耶利尼万万没想到对方说打就打，幸好多年训练之下，躲避危机的本能帮助他往右一闪，险险躲开这一拳。曼朱基奇得势不饶人，左手跟上也是一记冲拳，被基耶利尼抬手挡开。

连续闪躲很多下之后，曼朱基奇前冲之势稍有停滞，被基耶利尼抓住机会也是一记勾拳当面打去，眼看拳头即将命中，基耶利尼突然想起对手脸上的伤，手下微微有些迟疑。

“砰！”这么一迟疑不要紧，面部露出破绽的基耶利尼被一记拳头击中，连续后退了几步。“卧槽！”他大声骂了一句。又是一个闪身躲开对手的后续拳头，直接一下膝撞顶在了对方小腹。

“混账！”曼朱基奇整个人冲上前，似乎是要右手再来一拳，随即脚下一步虚晃，左肩猛一下撞了过来，似乎是想把这该死的后卫像在场上那样直接撞飞。

在球场上天天被各路前锋晃来晃去的基耶利尼没有上当，稳如泰山的站在原地，等着曼朱基奇撞上来的前一瞬，向左闪开半个身位，随后亮出后卫的看家技能：抬起右手，猛一下肘击击中了这讨厌的前锋的胸口。

曼朱基奇被撞的后退两步，倚靠在背后的墙上，目光中闪过一丝杀气，又握拳冲了上来。基耶利尼也动了真火，毫不客气的挥拳迎了上去。

不知道揍了对手多少拳，也不知道挨了多少下，就在体力快要枯竭的时候，基耶利尼突然找到一个良机：同样是刚打完比赛，曼朱基奇的体能也不多了，刚刚猛地冲过来之后没能刹住脚步又多冲了一步，刚刚好把后颈放给了自己，基耶利尼看准部位，一掌劈了下去，同时祈祷这招能放倒对手，不然真要累死了。

没想到曼朱基奇不闪不避，只是迅速转过头，用脸迎向即将劈来的手刀。

基耶利尼吓一跳，劈中之前的一刻硬生生收回手，结果这一下力道没控制好，失去了平衡，被重新站稳的曼朱基奇一把打开手臂，跟着又被死死掐住咽喉，用力的推到了后方的墙上，动弹不得。

终于赢下战斗的曼朱基奇死死的盯着基耶利尼，不停的喘气。基耶利尼被掐的呼吸不畅，但也咬紧牙关，死死的盯住曼朱基奇。

双方对着瞪了一会，曼朱基奇突然松开手，基耶利尼靠着墙弯下腰，开始不停的咳嗽。

“你刚刚为什么没打我脸？”曼朱基奇喘匀了气，突然问道。

“老子...爱打哪...咳咳...就打哪...你...tmd...咳咳...管不着...”基耶利尼边咳边说。

“为什么手下败将永远这么嘴硬呢？”

“你...下次来...都灵...咳咳...要你好看...”

“你有这本事再吹牛吧，呵呵”曼朱基奇突然笑了。他伸手拍拍基耶利尼的背“谢谢。”

基耶利尼刚刚喘好的气差点噎住，又开始猛的咳嗽起来。

“我说谢谢你没点反应吗？这就是你身为都灵大学经济学博士的教养？”曼朱基奇有点不满。

基耶利尼终于调匀了呼吸，直起身子：“你好像不知道我刚被你打了一顿，难道我还应该跟你说‘不客气’？”

“那好吧”曼朱基奇耸耸肩“走，吃早饭去。”

“什么？”

“别跟我说你跟队友找的借口不是这个，还是说你偷偷溜出来的本事太强，完全没被队友发现？”曼朱基奇斜了基耶利尼一眼，摸出手机看了看时间“这个点，绝大部分西班牙人还没起床，要是没人带着你还能找到吃的，算你有本事。”

“但我原本似乎用不着在这个点出来找吃的吧？”

“我请客。”曼朱基奇说完，带头走出小巷，基耶利尼跟了过去。

当基耶利尼带着打包的吃的回到酒店时，大部分队友差不多都起了。博努奇追着他一直念叨他怎么回来这么晚自己都要饿死了，却在吃到带回来的东西之后口风大改，一定要他答应下次带着自己一起去，实在是太好吃了。队友们也纷纷过来打听，并在试吃之后对基耶利尼寻找美食的本领大为叹服。

“咦，怎么你的脸上好像肿了一块？”马尔基西奥突然发现不对劲。

“啊...这个问题”基耶利尼摆出一副沉痛的脸色，拍了拍正在大吃特吃的博努奇“被你不幸言中了，碰见马竞的人，挨了一顿打。”

队友们哄堂大笑，博努奇差点噎住：“你骗鬼啊，那帮家伙这时候一定都还在做梦好吗！绝对是你盯着美女的时候没注意自己撞哪儿了！”

“真的...”基耶利尼努力做出悲愤的样子“十几个打我一个啊！我辛苦逃出来容易吗！！还得给你带吃的！！！”

队友们笑的前仰后合，只有远处的布冯冲着基耶利尼翻了个白眼。

基耶利尼突然有点心虚。

布冯冲他招招手，基耶利尼老鼠一般溜了过去。

“这次对方使诈，输了就算了”队长大人淡定的开口“下次他伤好了再来一场，别tm给我们意大利后卫丢人。”

基耶利尼震惊了：“你都知道了？？”

布冯不屑的看了他一眼，摆出一副“哥哥什么没见过”的脸色：“你昨天一对一防守那家伙的时候手肘就没高过胸口，赛后回到更衣室就开始思前想后，刚刚回来的时候肢体动作有点僵硬，也就是这帮只知道吃的瞎子才看不出问题。”他扫了还在大笑的队友一眼，一脸带不动的表情“回去我叫几个老伙计给你重点培训一下，别每次出手就只知道往脸上招呼，没出息。”

“是！”基耶利尼五体投地的看着队长大人，突然对下回合在主场的比赛充满了期待。


End file.
